


Strip Away My Conscience

by Joley123



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joley123/pseuds/Joley123
Summary: Upon finding out that Blaine has cheated on him again, Kurt decides that ending the relationship isn’t enough – he wants revenge. However, his empathetic nature prevents him from creating a solid plan, leading him to seek out just the right person for the job, no matter the cost.





	Strip Away My Conscience

“What if I mailed him brownies filled with laxatives?”

“No, no. What if he shares it with someone? More victims and you just look worse.”

Kurt grumbled indistinctly, crossing another idea off his list. Another page filled up, torn out, crumpled up, and tossed haphazardly in the direction of his wastebasket. It had been nearly an hour of spitballing ideas to no avail, and his creative river had run dry.

“Face it, Kurt. You’re not thinking with enough vengeance, enough scorn. You just don’t have a spiteful nature.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Rachel was right. But how was he supposed to look past his own moral code? Often it was all he had to guide him.

“Why don’t you ask Santana?” Rachel suggested, sitting up on Kurt’s bed.

“I am _not_ getting involved in your gay soap opera!” Santana shouted from the other room.

Both of them frowned and continued to think, until Rachel spoke again.

“Well, there is one other option…”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “You don’t mean…”

* * *

“Well, well, well. Kurt Hummel, to what do I owe the inconvenience?”

Sebastian spun around in his desk chair, raking his fingers through his cat’s fur in slow, even strokes.

“A Bond villain? Is that what we’re doing? Is that what’s happening right now?” Kurt rolled his eyes and let out an amused laugh as he sat down on the bed.

The cat leapt from Sebastian’s lap and nuzzled against Kurt’s legs, letting out a soft purr.

“Traitor!”

Kurt chuckled softly, scratching the cat behind her ear. “Hey there, Minnie.”

Sebastian huffed. “Alright, back to me. What do you want from that?”

Crossing one leg over the other, Kurt looked at Sebastian with pursed lips. “You’re _bad_ , Sebastian,” his voice was lower, smoother. “You’re vicious and devious and I need that. I need _you_ in me.”

To say Sebastian was taken aback would be an understatement. Sure, he had tried to flirt with him on numerous occasions, but Kurt would always scoff and brush it off like it was a joke, which drove him up a wall every single time. He figured he refused to take him seriously because he had tried putting those moves on Blaine first – and of course they had gotten back together – but he saw Kurt as a new, more interesting challenge. And now he looked all but ready to get on his knees for him, and it took every ounce of Sebastian’s willpower to pause and look at the situation objectively.

“So, what exactly are you trying to hone my expertise for?”

“Blaine cheated on me, again,” his tone had lost its lusty edge, even though he could tell it had been enough to hold his attention. “No one fucks me over twice, not like this. I want revenge.”

Sebastian frowned. Regardless of what he had done in the past, he had never actually tried to get Blaine to cheat. The first time, he didn’t really care – shit happens. But again? Seriously? He shook his head. “And you haven’t come up with anything? You know him better than I do.”

“I’ve been trying to come up with something,” Kurt lamented. “I’m too nice, too clean. I couldn’t think of something to actually hurt someone if I tried.”

“You’ve become self-aware from this, I see,” Sebastian remarked. “So, now I’m getting looped into this because you have the backbone of a chocolate éclair?”

“You’re getting looped into this because I’ll be indebted to you,” Kurt corrected, switching back into his ‘seductive’ voice. “Think about it, Sebastian. I’m needy, vulnerable, on the rebound…if someone were to help me out in my time of need, I’d do just about anything for them.”

Somewhere in Sebastian’s brain there was a voice of logic and reason telling him to not fall into this obvious trap, to not let his desire to score the previously unattainable lead him to do someone else’s bidding. However, there was also the blindly horny part of Sebastian’s brain – and that part of his brain beat logic and reason into a bloody pulp.

“Okay, I’m in.”

* * *

Kurt woke up to a manila folder being tossed on to his face. “Jesus, what the—who let you in?”

“Santana. Sit up, we’ve got work to do,” Sebastian sat himself down on Kurt’s bed, retrieving the folder from him and opening it up.

“Took you less than a week. I’m impressed,” he sat up and leaned over to read. “Alright Mr. Connected Law Student; show me what you’re working with.”

Sebastian grinned, taking out the first set of papers. “This one was probably the most fun. I got a tri-state-wide product recall on Blaine’s favorite hair gel.”

Kurt let out a laugh at that. “Perfect, he can’t get it online, he’ll have to go all the way to Pennsylvania.”

“If they even have it there,” Sebastian smirked. “But that’s child’s play. How long has he been working as a teaching assistant at that music school?”

“About two months now, why?”

“It’d be a shame if a former employer contacted the principal, concerned that they hired someone that’s addicted to huffing paint.”

Kurt bit his lip. It was excellent revenge, he had no doubt about that. But he was starting to feel guilty. They had come this far, no backing out now. Instead, he tried to rationalize with himself – Blaine came from a rich, well-networked family. He could easily get a new job, right?

Sebastian quirked his brow. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Just trying to get out of my old habits.”

“Hey,” he placed a finger under Kurt’s chin, tilting his head up so their eyes met. “We’re not doing anything that causes long-term damage. Which is more than he can say about you, right?” his tone was gentle and reassuring, and Kurt wouldn’t have been surprised if Sebastian had prepared for him having second thoughts.

“Right. Let’s keep going.”

“Well, I figured we could wrap this up with a good dose of public humiliation,” Sebastian mused, his smirk promptly returning. “I’m enlisting some help from this one. Some of our old Warbler buddies are going to be in town this weekend. I bribed them to take Blaine out, get him shitfaced, and make sure footage of the subsequent mess goes viral.”

Kurt’s expression perked right back up at that. “That’s brilliant, the exact level of humiliation I wanted,” a slight smirk tugged at his lips. “I’m honestly kind of turned on right now.”

Sebastian was tempted to pin Kurt down and have him make good on his end of the plan, but he resisted, for now anyway. “What made you go down the revenge path anyway? I thought you were too pretty to be spiteful.”

“I’m tired, Sebastian. My whole life I let people walk all over me, because I was afraid of losing people by not being exactly who they needed me to be. And I think Blaine knew that and used it to his advantage. He milked every bit of emotional labor I had out of me and gave me fuck-all in return. I’m tired of taking the moral high ground, having to be the bigger person. He fucked me over more than anyone else in my life, and he was the person that was supposed to be a source of love and support like I was for him. So, I am spiteful, I’m angry, I’m bitter. You know what else? I’m not sorry about it.”

“Okay, now I’m kind of turned on.”

* * *

“The clip’s been up for an hour and you’re looking at over a hundred thousand views,” Nick told him, turning his laptop screen to show the YouTube page.

Sebastian gave a nod of approval. “There is some fantastic meme material in here.”

“Why exactly were you in the mood to do this to Blaine?” he asked, closing the computer and turning to face him.

“Believe it or not, I’m trying to do right by someone that needs it.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were dying.”

* * *

“How’s that for revenge, hm?” Sebastian beamed with pride after he played the clip for Kurt. His hands were on the back of Kurt’s desk chair, resting his chin on his head.

Kurt’s face was flushed a bright pink from laughing, clapping his hands together and turning to look at him. “Incredible, a work of art. You really did come through for me,” he got up, wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist. “I’m forever indebted to you,” he murmured, starting to kiss up his neck. He was a man of his word, after all.

“I’m a man of my word. When I want to be, anyway,” Sebastian picked Kurt up and unceremoniously tossed him on to the bed.

Sebastian wouldn’t say out loud how long he had waited to bed Kurt, but the eagerness in his actions spoke volumes. He unbuttoned his shirt as he littered his jaw and neck with kisses and hickies, stopping only to toss his own shirt off as well. The following kiss was heated, passionate, their bodies pressed up against each other, friction building as they writhed against each other. There was a race to see who could get the other’s jeans off faster, as the need for more contact increased.

It was when they were both down to their underwear that Sebastian paused. “You don’t have to do this, you know,” he told him. “I don’t want you to feel obligated to have sex with me because I did you a favor.”

Kurt looked up at Sebastian and laughed. He propped himself up a little as he spoke. “Sebastian, if I didn’t want you to fuck me, you’d know, and you wouldn’t be on top of me, and your dick wouldn’t be pressing into my thigh,” he reached into his end table to grab lube and a condom. “I wouldn’t have put myself up as collateral if I wasn’t willing to follow through.”

Sebastian chuckled, catching Kurt’s lips in a kiss. “I think I could get used to this new you, then,” as he and Kurt stripped down fully, the revenge itself was far from his mind, but he would do it again in a heartbeat.

And when they lay together in the post-coital bliss, Sebastian realized he would do just about anything for Kurt in a heartbeat.


End file.
